


Haru's (Slow Growing) Thursday's

by spark_plugx



Series: Two Local Teens Oblivious To Their Gay Feelings For Each Other (and their friends are stuck witnessing it) [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, haru being a blessing, haru is ready to throw down for ryuji's sake, haru listening to ryuji talk about akira, ryuji gushing about akira, ryuji helping with gardening which basically means he carries stuff for haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: “Dude, you just treated me to the movies,” Ryuji complained, feeling guilty. “Plus you got me those skull sticky notes a few weeks back, and you bought my ramen when we went out with Makoto on Monday.”“Let me buy you things in peace,” Akira told him, nudging him as they got up. Haru followed them out of the restaurant and walked beside Ryuji, watching them banter back and forth. Their hands kept brushing against each other as they walked down the sidewalk towards the station.  Ryuji started to talk to Haru about flowers and Akira kept his eyes on Ryuji, smiling the whole time.Haru could put together a bouquet of flowers and it still wouldn’t express how much these boys love each other.(Or 5 Thursdays where Haru helps the boys navigate their feelings)





	Haru's (Slow Growing) Thursday's

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I thought Haru was going to be difficult for me to write because I haven’t ranked her up in my game at all cuz I’m still on my first playthrough (Would’ve been done by now but my ps4 died right when I beat Futaba’s palace and I had to start all over again once I got my new ps4) but she flowed so easily. 
> 
> She’s just so gentle and kind, just what these boys need on their Thursdays. There's a lot of Ryuji in this because I like Haru and Ryuji's dynamic. Futaba will handle Akira 
> 
> Are there places to go shopping for garden stuff in this game? No? Okay well I’m creating a place

"Ryuji, do you have a moment?" Haru asked, approaching Ryuji in the hallway after class.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ryuji replied, turning to face her, noticing that she was in her gym uniform.

"I need some help moving a few bags of soil. Do you mind helping me?" She didn't want to bother him, but he was stronger than her and it didn't seem like he was rushing off somewhere.

"Yeah, of course, lead the way!" He exclaimed, grinning at her. She nodded her head and led him up the stairs to the rooftop. The bags of soft soil were stacked against the wall in the room that led to the rooftop.

"Normally I drag them, but they stacked them this time and I don't want to break one of the bags," she explained as he took off his jacket, setting it on the back of one of the chairs. She held the door open for him as he picked them up and carried them outside for her, placing them side by side by her garden. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."

"No prob, easy workout," he replied as she shut the door and walked over to where he was standing. "So what are you growing now?"

"I haven't got anything right now since I need to replace the soil. This kind is new and is supposed to hold moisture better and be easier for plants to grow in. I've got to take all the old soil out of these containers and put the new stuff in," she explained.

"That sounds like a lot of work, do you want any help?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you away from any plans you might have," Haru said. Akira and Ryuji had been hanging out with each other a lot more than they'd used to do and she didn't want to intrude on that.

"I ain't got anything better to do and this is a lot of work for you to do alone, I'll go change," with that the blond left her to go change into his gym uniform to prevent his school uniform from getting dirty. Haru grabbed some shovels and a container while she waited for Ryuji to return.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ryuji exclaimed once he was all changed. "How do you want this done?"

"We'll shovel the old soiled out into this container. We'll have to make a few trips downstairs to empty it. The flower beds in the front of the school lost a lot of soil with all the rain last week so this soil will be put to use again," she explained and they both grabbed. Shovel and went to work.

Haru enjoyed Ryuji's company, which she knew was surprising to some of the students and teachers, even some of her friends. Since she was so soft spoken they assumed someone as loud as Ryuji wouldn't be a good fit, but they got along very well together. Haru knew he was sweet and caring, no matter how loud he was, and he was always willing to help her. "How is your mother doing?" Haru liked listening to him talk about his mother. He got such a happy look on his face, just like when he talked about Akira.

"She's doing good, she's up for a promotion at her second job. Akira said she'll get it 'cuz she's been putting in so many extra hours. We went to the shrine yesterday with Yusuke so I could pray and make an offerin," he told her, shoveling the old soil into the container that was between them as they worked on the first garden bed.

"I hope she gets it, she's a very hard working woman," Haru replied. "How was the shrine? Yusuke has been telling me that he was having trouble coming up with a good theme for his next piece."

"Oh yeah, so we're out there and he's looking everywhere for something to give him inspiration and he ends up picking Akira! What was the point of him going out there with us if he just picked Akira in the end?" Ryuji asked.

"Perhaps it gave him a new perspective?" Haru suggested, wondering why Yusuke decided on Akira.

"I dunno, he started going on about Akira's 'beauty' or whatever,"' Ryuji mumbled.

"Akira does have some beauty about him."

"Well yeah but it was still weird, Yusuke started mumbling to himself but I couldn't hear what he was saying 'cuz Akira kept asking me if I thought he was beautiful," Ryuji complained and Haru looked over at him, noticing a light blush on his cheeks

She smiled and went back to work.

Haru knew love was not something that could be rushed.

* * *

"Sorry Morgana made you come shopping with us," Akira apologized to Haru the following Thursday as they walked down the street towards the pet store.

"Oh it's alright, I don't mind," Haru replied, smiling at the two of them.

"Hey hey! It's not my fault I can't remember the brand of cat food she got me, maybe you should've been feeding me better," Morgana complained from atop his shoulder, half out of the bag. Since they were going to a pet store, he was fine being out of the bag.

"If a dog tries to attack me because they see you, I'm leaving the bag and running," Akira joked to the cat as they entered the shop. "We had sushi Saturday night, did you not consider that good food?"

"It was great but Ryuji's loudmouth made it hard for me to enjoy it," Morgana said, digging his claws into Akira's shoulders when they passed by a dog and its owner.

"Well prepare yourself because he's spending the night this Saturday too," Akira said as they passed by the pet clothes, wondering if he could get the cat into an ugly fish themed vest.

"Ryuji is wonderful company, Morgana. He helped me change the garden's soil last week," Haru told them.

"I don't see how a sweet girl like yourself enjoys his company," Morgana shook his head.

"Because Ryuji is nice to be around. This is why we don't let you come fishing with us on Sunday morning.  I know Kawakami doesn't wanna hear him arguing with a cat," Akira turned to look at Morgana.

"That's funny that she goes fishing at the same time you and Ryuji go," Haru smiled, turning down the cat food aisle.

"It was weird at first but now it's normal. We got there late this past Sunday and the only open spot was next to her. I think we irritated her with how loud we were, but I was telling Ryuji about this Captain Kidd book I read and he loved it," Haru noticed the smile on his face as he told her about the fishing trip. It had to be the same smile Yusuke told her had inspired his art pieces. 

"Ryuji is always loud and annoying," Morgana grumbled and Akira rolled his eyes

"One more insult to Ryuji and I won't let you share the seat with Ann when we all go to the movies Saturday," he threatened.

"W-what! No!" He howled. "Fine, I'll play nice" Akira and Haru looked for the cat food, but there was only one can on the shelf.

"Let me go ask if they have any in the back room, watch him please," Akira picked Morgana off of his back and set him on the floor, rubbing his shoulder as he walked away.

"He's been so defensive of Ryuji lately, what gives?" Morgana questioned, looking up at Haru. 

"Well, Ryuji is his best friend, it’s natural for him to defend him," Haru answered, wondering if Morgana knew.

"Psh, it's probably because he realizes that they're perfect for each other," the cat said and begin cleaning his face.

Haru realized that Morgana probably knew before any of them did, including Ryuji and Akira.

* * *

_Yusuke: I have a dilemma_

_Haru: What’s the problem?_

_Yusuke: For my class I have to do two art pieces that relate to one another._

_Haru: I thought you found inspiration with Akira?_

_Yusuke: I did, for the first piece. I thought I could do both on Akira, but it seems so empty compared to the feelings that inspired the piece. His smile is perfect but what is he smiling at in the other piece?_

_Haru: Well, Yusuke, what makes Akira smile?_

* * *

 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Haru asked as Ryuji lifted up a bag of fertilizer and put it over his shoulder.

"Dude, I got this," he told her and picked up the second bag, putting it over his other shoulder. Haru picked up her bag of fertilizer and then begin their journey to the rooftop. She wasn't going to ask him for help but he had walked up to her while she stood at the entrance of the school, looking at the bags of fertilizer and wondering how she could get them to the rooftop without making three trips and asked her what she was doing. He was already in his gym uniform, prepared to do some laps around the school, so he offered to help once she told him her problem.

"Three bags is a lot for two garden beds," he started while they climbed the second flight of stairs. They both smiled at Makoto as they passed her once they got to the third floor.

"Another arm day, Ryuji?" Makoto asked and he flexed the best he could while carrying the two bags. "Too bad Akira isn't here to witness that."

"Aw shaddup," Ryuji rolled his eyes as they started the third set of stairs. "But yeah, what's the deal with this stuff?"

"I only needed one bag for this garden up here but they over ordered for the rest of the club, so all of us have extra fertilizer for our garden beds. It’s easier for me to store it up here instead of crowding the gardening club storage room with it," she explained as they got to the rooftop. She held open the door for him and he hurried past, setting the fertilizer next to the bags of soil she had left over from the other week. "Does Akira like it when you flex your muscles?" She knew that he did from what the other girls had told her, but she wanted to tease Ryuji a little bit. His face went red and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's just some joke Ann, Makoto, and Futaba are always going on about," he shook his head as he said this. "Do you guys joke like that in your girls' group chat?"

"Well, sort of but we, mostly them, joke about everyone. Futaba makes a lot of jokes about Yusuke being a….what did she call it..?” Haru mumbled, thinking about it for a few seconds. “Ah, yes, a lob-dad!” This made Ryuji laugh, brightening up his whole demeanor. “How did your exams go?”

“I actually feel pretty confident,” Ryuji answered, stretching his arms.

Haru could see how Akira could be distracted by them.

“Akira said if I passed them he’ll take me to the movies, his treat. He told Ann that I cried during Crying Out Love At The Bottom of Society, so I’m goin’ pick a terrible movie to get back at him,” Ryuji told her, laughing again.

“You have a very nice laugh,” Haru said, laughing as well. Ryuji’s laugh was contagious.

“You think?” Ryuji said, dusting the dirt that was on his shoulders. “Akira told me the same thing when we were playing video games Saturday. I think he did it to distract me so he could win,” Ryuji complained, pouting a bit. “He’s been doing that lately.”

“That could be it, but maybe he’s just trying to compliment you?” Haru suggested.

Ryuji seemed to think it over before he sighed and shook his head. “Nah he’s definitely doing it to cheat at the game.” He said as the door to the rooftop opened.

“Makoto said I’d find you up here,” Akira greeted, Morgana hanging out on his shoulder. “Aw, did I already miss you flexing?”

“Dudeeeeee!” Ryuji groaned and Haru tried to hold back another round of laughter.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Morgana said, tired of the constant flirting.

“Haru, next time tell me when you’re getting Ryuji to do heavy lifting,” Akira said, walking over to the two of them, hands in his pocket as usual.

“Why, so you can help us?” Ryuji questioned, making a face at Morgana, who in turn stuck his tongue out at Ryuji.

“Mostly so I can observe,” Akira replied, smiling as Ryuji turned to him with a look of disbelief on his face.

“What? For real!” Ryuji exclaimed, shaking his head. “You’d let Haru and me do all the work?”

“I’d make you do all the work,” Akira joked, smiling as Ryuji and Morgana rolled their eyes.

Haru smiled to herself, realizing how Yusuke got so inspired.

* * *

“Good afternoon, Ryuji,” Haru greeted, seeing him outside the school. “Heading home for today?

“Uh, yeah. I was decidin’ if I wanted to go to the gym today, but my arms are still a little sore from going with Makoto on Monday,” he replied, looking a little off. Haru wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he wasn’t his normal energized self.

“Would you like to go shopping with me? I’ve got a good vegetable garden growing right now, but I would like to start a flower garden as well,” she offered, hoping Ryuji would come with her. He looked like he wanted to talk.

“Oh, sure, way better than sitting around at home,” Ryuji agreed, making Haru smile.

“Wonderful! It’s better to have company when shopping for flowers. I like to hear other people’s opinions,” Haru told him, leading him away from the school.

“I don’t know much about flowers though, don’t think I’ll be much help,” Ryuji said as he walked beside her, putting his hands in his pockets. “I only know a bit from what Akira tells me about his job at the florist that he works at sometimes.”

“That’s fine, you’ll be able to help me pick which colors are best,” Haru replied and watched Ryuji’s expression falter.  Ah, so something happened with Yusuke yesterday. “How was the Tokyo Tower with Yusuke yesterday?”

“Uh…it was fun,” Ryuji mumbled, looking embarrassed. “Yusuke just said some…weird things, not that that’s unusual for him. He wants me to come by his dorm next Wednesday so he can use me for his assignment, I guess.”

“What did he say?” Haru asked, hoping Yusuke didn’t scare Ryuji off. She knew she advised him to look for what Akira smile and her intention was him using Ryuji, but Ryuji didn’t look very pleased. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

She didn’t want to have to question Yusuke but she would if it meant helping Ryuji. Ryuji went quiet and she calmly pulled out her phone, pulling up her chat with Yusuke.

_Haru: What did you do to Ryuji._

_Yusuke: I’m sensing a hostile tone with this message_

_Yusuke: All I did was ask him for a color and to be my model_

Haru was sure there was more to the story, but Ryuji sighed and she put her phone up, not wanting to be rude.

“It’s nothin’ serious, he asked me what color I saw when I looked at Akira…” the blond said finally. “Which was a weird question, but then he went and made it even weirder by interpreting why I see that color for him.”

“Ah,” Haru hummed, nodding her head as they continued to walk down the street. The garden shop wasn’t very far off. “What did he say? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.” They crossed the street and kept going down the sidewalk.

“Well…I told him when I look at Akira, I see red. Like this really pretty bold red,” Ryuji told her, trying to explain what the color looked like in his mind. “Then Yusuke was all ‘oh it symbolizes that he’s your anchor and you feel safe and secure with him’,” Ryuji said, imitating Yusuke to the best of his ability, making Haru giggle. “Which I guess is kinda true, he does make me feel safe. He came into my life when I was really unstable and just,” Ryuji had his hands out of his pockets now, making gestures with his hands.

“He put you upright?” Haru questioned, trying to help him describe it. “Maybe gave you a chance to be stable?”

“Sorta. He didn’t magically make everything better, people still talk about me and some of them look down on me, but he was the only one who gave me a chance to be more than that. I guess that freedom was what stabilized me a bit. He’s always the same in a sense, ya know? Like I know he’s changed since we first met, he’s way happier now, but I know that no matter what I can rely on him. He’s the stable part of my life,” Ryuji explained and Haru nodded her head, smiling to herself.

Listening to Ryuji talk about Akira was so heartwarming; it surprised her that it took Ann so long to see such a soft side from him. She felt special that he was showing this side to her.

“You’re a very kind hearted boy, Ryuji,” Haru said after waiting to make sure Ryuji was done talking. “You have such a strong personality and willpower. Your determination and dedication know no bounds. The way you speak about Akira is so heartwarming,” Haru felt like tearing up a little bit. “He’s so lucky to have you as his best friend.”

“Ah, Haru…” Ryuji blushed and then patted her back, seeing that her eyes were getting misty. “P-Please don’t cry!”

“I won’t,” Haru chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. “Thank you for telling me all that.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I should be the one thankin’ you for letting me talk so much,” Ryuji sighed, feeling embarrassed that he unloaded all of it onto her. “I kinda did the same thing to Ann when we were studyin’ earlier this week. I was worried that Akira would get tired of me ‘cuz we’re always hangin’ out. That was kinda dumb of me to worry about it, if he didn’t want to hang out with me he’d say so.”

“I don’t think there’s ever a time when Akira doesn’t want to hang out with you,” Haru told him as they approached the garden store. The smell of fresh flowers filled the air. Haru took a deep breath and sighed happily.

“Yeah, I’m just a little worried ‘cuz we didn’t talk too much on the way home yesterday. Yusuke ran off to go buy paint and so it was just us two which isn’t normally a problem but I just felt…” Ryuji shrugged as Haru begin to look at red flowers with pretty round petals. “He was quiet and I know that he’s not a big talker but the air felt tense. I guess I was too much up in my head.” He brushed one of the petals gently.

“I’m sure Yusuke asked Akira the same kind of question. Maybe he was up in his head too,” Haru said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Have you texted him today?”

“No, I was hopin’ I’d figure all this stuff out but it sucks not talkin’ to him,” Ryuji shook his head, groaning. “It’s barely been a day and I already miss himmmmmm.”

“Then I think you should text him and not worry too much. You’ll figure out how you feel in due time, but don’t feel like you need to keep your distance from him to figure it out,” Haru advised, giving him a gentle smile. “I bet he misses you as much as you miss him.”

Haru knew love was not something that could be rushed, but giving it a little push wouldn’t do any harm.

* * *

“Hey, Haru, how are the flowers doin’?” Ryuji asked the following Thursday, catching her coming down the stairs from the rooftop.

“Very well, I watered them for a bit,” Haru said, wiping some dirt off of her hands. “Hopefully they’ll be in bloom soon.”

“Sweet!” Ryuji exclaimed, smiling at her. “Akira and I are going to get some monjayaki up in Tsukishima, you wanna come?” He offered.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude or anything,” Haru said but her stomach growled, giving her away.

“Dude, your stomach just yelled at me. C’mon and join us. I feel like we owe ya one,” Ryuji nodded his head, chuckling as her stomach growled again. “Go get changed before your stomach gets even louder.”

“I’ll be quick!” Haru hurried to get changed, stomach yelling at her to go faster. She made it back to Ryuji after five minutes, panting a little.

“I’m impressed with your speed, you might be as fast as me,” Ryuji said as they started down the stairs to leave the school. “Akira said he’ll meet us at the station. He went home and left Morgana with Futaba since her and boss were getting sushi.”

“As fast as you? I doubt that,” Haru gently bumped into him playfully, smiling. “I bet Morgana is happy about that. He’s always talking about tuna.”

“He’s a cat through and through,” Ryuji said, shaking his head. “Oh, thanks for last week. I know I said thank you before, but, I just wanted to say it again. I appreciate everything you said.”

“That’s what friends do. I’m happy I was able to help and make you feel better,” she told him as they approached the station. “If you need to talk again, I’m always here to listen.”

“Thanks, again,” Ryuji replied before catching sight of Akira. “There he is. Hey! Guess who I was able to convince to join us!”

“Like she could turn down monjayaki, she loves food just as much as you do,” Akira said, smiling at Haru as the two approached them. Ryuji smiled back and the two looked at each other for a few moments before the speaker announced the train was arriving. They broke eye contact, both looking elsewhere.

Haru giggled and pulled them onto the train when the doors opened, eager to eat.

“Dude, you should’ve heard her stomach!” Ryuji exclaimed, getting Akira’s attention again.

Haru was sure Akira’s attention never left Ryuji.

“Really now? She might be quiet but her stomach roars,” Akira joked, standing close to Ryuji. Haru blushed at their teasing, but kept smiling, watching the two of them. They arrived in Tsukishima and they hurried out of the station, all three of them hungry.

Ryuji led them to the restaurant and they stuffed their faces, laughing and talking the whole time. Haru hadn't had the chance to go eat with the two of them without the rest of the group before. She had been a little worried that they would be so focused on each other and she would be left out, but it wasn’t like that at all. She and Akira talked a lot about flowers while Ryuji ate and nodded his head, trying to keep up with all the different types.

“I’ll help you garden so I can learn more about that stuff. My mom will be super impressed,” Ryuji said after taking a sip of his drink.  “How can you guys remember so many different types and their meanings?”

“Maybe I should make you a bouquet one day at work and see if you can guess the meanings of the flowers in it?” Akira suggested and Ryuji looked at him, trying to figure out if he was joking.

“Go for it, I can totally figure out the meanings!” Ryuji replied, taking him up on the challenge. Akira looked a bit taken aback but he smirked and Haru knew Ryuji was going to get a bouquet with a million flowers in it.

“I’ll take you up on that,” Akira was already thinking of flowers to use. Haru could see the gears turning in his head. “Alright, everyone done?” Akira questioned and they nodded their heads, stomachs full. Akira grabbed the bill and paid, despite Haru and Ryuji’s protests.

“Dude, you just treated me to the movies,” Ryuji complained, feeling guilty. “Plus you got me those skull sticky notes a few weeks back, and you bought my ramen when we went out with Makoto on Monday.”

“Let me buy you things in peace,” Akira told him, nudging him as they got up. Haru followed them out of the restaurant and walked beside Ryuji, watching them banter back and forth. Their hands kept brushing against each other as they walked down the sidewalk towards the station.  Ryuji started to talk to Haru about flowers and Akira kept his eyes on Ryuji, smiling the whole time.

Haru could put together a bouquet of flowers and it still wouldn’t express how much these boys love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these guys. Once this series is over I have some more ideas I wanna write about for these characters. If guys have a preference def let me know on here or on my Tumblr: thepersephoneaesthetic.tumblr.com cuz I’m all for hearing what y’all wanna read.
> 
> I love writing Ryuji because he talks exactly how I talk and it’s so easy. Plus he deserves all the love and I am willing to give it all to him. Two more days left!


End file.
